


What you need

by p0pcandy



Series: Random Rhack One-Shots [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't know how to tag forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is called into Handsome Jack's office, which he thought was for papers. Jack had different plans though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you need

**Author's Note:**

> I know what a cheesy title huh? Anyway! This is more first time actually writing this out as a little practice for uh other fics... BUT! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless... Also I've never written something without plot so there's that.. anyway enjoy!

"There you are Rhys," Jack softly cooed out sitting back in his chair. He had sat up as Rhys strode in, his hands folding neatly on the desk as his body leaned forward.

 

"Hello, sir." Rhys said, gripping onto the papers in his hand as the confident strode he had deteriorated to a timid walk further into Jack's office. 

 

"Take a seat." Was all that was muttered from the older man as he slowly rose from his seat. Rhys had moved over and gently sat down into the seat. His eyes watched Jack as he had wandered from his seat to almost in front of him.

 

"What..What was it you called me in here for?" Rhys asked, his voice wobbly. Jack was watching him like a hawk, and that made Rhys even more nervous as he pulled on his collar shifting his eyes away. 

 

"Look at me kid." Jack whispered out, his voice sounding a bit breathy. Rhys moved his eyes back on Jack, his eyes traced Jack's features slowly. His eyes reached Jack's and rested on them, seeing the lust in them. Rhys swallowed hard and leaned back in his chair. 

 

"Sir?" Rhys whispered trying to keep his voice low, "Why.. did you want to see me?"

 

"Call me Jack, pumpkin." Jack had slowly approached Rhys and was now over the top of him staring down into his eyes. His hand was placed on Rhys' cheek and pulled him in slowly.

 

"J-Jack?" Rhys' voice showed how nervous he was as their faces were now merely an inch away from each other.

 

"Yes pumpkin?" Jack growled out, his eyes starting to close. His lips brushed Rhys' and his hand has moved to the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. Rhys' eyes had widened greatly as he tried to pull away but Jack's hand kept him in place. Jack pulled away looking at how Rhys was breathing heavily and his pupils were dilated. Jack gave off a small laugh as he put a finger under his chin lifting it towards Jack's face. "You're out of breath?" Rhys tried to keep his breathing steady. Rhys pulled his face away from Jack's.

 

"Why did you call me in here Jack?" There was silence. Rhys puffed out his chest trying to ignore the blush that was coming to his face as Jack continued to stare at him. "W-Well?"

 

"Well, it wasn't to do paperwork if you catch my drift." Jack laughed as he walked behind his desk and stared at Rhys. "Why don't you come here?" he said patting his lap. Rhys got up slowly, putting his papers that were in his hand on the desk and slowly approached Jack. "Don't be nervous Rhys." he growled out, moving his body back in his chair and staring at Rhys' face, then slowly trailing his eyes down his body until they stopped at his belt line. Rhys moved in front of Jack and fiddled with his hands.

 

"What if someone walks in?"

 

"Rhys..." Jack sat up and grabbed for his arm, "No one is going to walk in. I made sure.”

 

"There's still a possibility-" Jack cut off Rhys by pulling him down to meet Jack's height in the chair. 

 

"If anyone walks in they'll go out of the airlock, ok?" Jack said a smirk forming on his face as he kept his eyes on Rhys'.

 

"O-Ok." was all Rhys could muster out as Jack put his lips to Rhys'. Rhys returned the kiss, moving closer to his body, eventually sitting on Jack's lap. Jack had traced Rhys' sides with his hands and rested them on his lower back. Rhys pulled away breathlessly his hand resting on Jack's arm. Jack raised an eyebrow as his lips pursed. 

 

“Why’d you stop?” Jack whispered and caressed Rhys’ cheek. 

 

“I thought I heard something..” There was a soft laugh from Jack as he kissed Rhys again.

 

“I told you there’s no one.” He whispered and unbuckled Rhys’ pants. Rhys moved himself up to help Jack pull down his pants a little as he pushed into the kiss. Before Rhys knew it Jack had made him stand up and lay with his chest on the desk and his ass pointed at Jack. Jack moved a hand to caress Rhys’ ass then smacked it.

 

Rhys made a loud gasp and clenched his hands to the desk. Jack kissed down Rhys’ neck and down his back, hand feeling his sides and down to his ass. Rhys made a soft moan and looked back slightly “I never thought you would do this,” he laughed a little and moaned softly.

 

"When I saw you I couldn’t keep my hands to myself.” Jack whispered back, kissing lower and sucking lightly on Rhys’ butt cheek, leaving a mark there.

 

Rhys moaned louder and gripped harder to the desk “R-Really?” he moaned again and leaned his head down. “A-Are you making marks?” he looked behind him, a little anger in his voice, he hissed slightly, the hiss turning into a moan.

 

Jack smirked, "Who knows..." There was a pop of a bottle behind Rhys then he could feel Jack’s fingers in him. "You like that? Hm? I wouldn't want to hurt you too much..." He shifted, pressing the head of his hard cock against Rhys’ tight ass hole. Rhys moaned loudly and shivered, holding onto the desk he murmured

 

“J-Jack wait.” he moaned again and laid his head on the desk.

 

"Just relax kiddo," Jack replies, slowly easing his dick inside Rhys’ ass, biting his lip and moaning. "Damn you're so tight…" he breathed. Rhys moaned loudly and scrapped the desk a little with his nails. He whimpered and arched his back, slowly he got used to having it in him, well at least down to his pain tolerance. He moaned and breathed out in a type of sexy sigh, and looked back. Jack picked up his speed, thrusting harder and deeper inside of Rhys, causing his hips to bang repeatedly against the desk. Jack moaned loudly, gasping and braced himself by leaning forward, his hand pressing down hard on Rhys’ shoulder blades.

 

Rhys had let out a sort of breathy whine and tried to steady himself on the desk trying his best not to move, but Jack was stronger. Jack quickly moved both of his hands to Rhys’ hips as he continued to go at his harsh pace.

 

“J-Jack,” Rhys moaned out trying to catch his breath, Jack looked at him for a brief moment and moved one hand to stroke Rhys off. The feeling of Jack inside him and Jack rubbing him made him cry out and claw more into the desk.

 

“God Rhys,” Jack had said through his teeth as his thrusts got faster and his fingers started to leave bruises on Rhys’ hip. Rhys moaned loudly again and pushed himself backwards, making Jack go all the way in him before out to the tip and quickly back in. Jack squeezed Rhys in his hand and continued to pound into him.

 

Rhys let out a broken moan and rested his head on the desk. Soon Jack pulled out and Rhys was going to retort when he was flipped over, his back hitting the desk as he let out a gasp. “That’s right sweetheart. God you’re so easy to toss around.” Jack leaned in to Rhys’ face as he slipped himself back into Rhys and continued at the same pace. Rhys moaned again and quickly moved his arms around Jack’s neck as the older man rammed into him mercilessly.

 

Jack had snaked a hand back to Rhys’ length as he pumped it and started to suck on Rhys’ neck, leaving a few marks. “J-Jack n-no,” Rhys tried to mumble through his moans.

 

“You’re mine now babe,” Jack had whispered against Rhys’ skin and held onto his lower back with his free hand. With a low groan he moved to kiss Rhys hard and needy. As soon as he pulled back he gave Rhys a smirk. “Which means everyone needs to know that.” Rhys felt tears prick at his eyes as Jack hit his prostate, making a moan rip through Rhys and moans of Jack’s name kept dropping from his mouth as his nails dug into Jack’s skin. Jack had chuckled after a small groan and continued to ram more into him, making sure to hit that  _ sweet  _ spot over and over.

 

With Jack’s hand stroking him off roughly and Jack ramming into his prostate it wasn’t long before Rhys came with a scream. His body started to shake as Jack moved slightly slower. “J-Jesus Rhysie..” Jack whispered and looked to Rhys who was still shivering.

 

“K-Keep going,” Rhys croaked out and tried to keep his shivering body against Jack’s when Jack pulled him a little up and continued to ram into him. Rhys let out a few whines as Jack kept his pace. Jack’s thrusts started to get erratic as he kissed Rhys’ neck to stop himself from moaning.

 

The feeling of Rhys tightening and pulsing around Jack though, along with his whines started to send him over edge as he rammed into him once more before loudly groaning Rhys’ name and cumming inside him. Jack slightly bowed his head as he slowed his pace. He moved back into his seat, Rhys still on top of him shivering. Jack took a few deep breaths and pulled Rhys’ face to his own.

 

“That was amazing cupcake.” He whispered and gave Rhys a small kiss. “Expect me at your apartment tonight.” Rhys, who was panting leaned back a little with a puzzling glance.

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“I’m not repeating myself. Go get cleaned up.” Jack waved his hand as a dismissal, which Rhys pulled Jack out of him with a few deep breaths and got off, tripping a little and gripping to the desk for support. He heard Jack laugh and the sound of him buckling his pants. “God you’re a mess.” Jack said almost proudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a ride... HAH GET IT?? Woo anyway hope you enjoyed, you can contact me on tumblr @jaych1r1


End file.
